


In The Dark

by Krasimer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels and demons are meant to be together, Angels are assholes, Bottom Gabriel, Demons Are Assholes, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gender-Neutral Character, Hell and Heaven are two halves of a whole, M/M, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Possessive Gabriel, falling, rated for implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: They are together in the dark.





	In The Dark

There was something between them.

Something old, something _ancient_ even, their fingers dragging across skin and digging in at just the right moment. They were bound, somehow, in some way they couldn’t understand.

“Think of it like corruption,” he whispered in the darkness, his fingers on the demon’s cheek, just before their lips met. His demon leaned into him, hands trailing across his shoulders, pushing his coat off. If Heaven could see him, right now, they would turn away in _shock_ – an angel of such stature, being stripped to a state of nudity, to such a state of bareness, by the _enemy_?

His weakness, laid bare in front of the enemy.

If they had been somewhere like home, his wings would have been on display. They would have been stretched wide, showing off every feather and glimmer.

“A _temptation_ ,” he whispered, his fingers tracing down his demon’s chest. There was something about his demon, alluring and captivating.

 _His_.

He hadn’t seen the point, once upon a time, of dealing with his physical form. His body.

Feeding it was a hassle, not worth the effort, disgusting in a sense. Keeping it groomed was more enjoyable, but too much of that would start to count as Pride and an angel of his stature could not commit such a Sin. Keeping it in good health was easy enough, though he had less practice than some others he could name. He really just hadn’t seen the _point_ , so long ago.

That had been some time ago, now.

Crouched above him, pressing him firmly into the floor, his demon tilted their head, his head, her head, a small smile on their-his-her lips. Gender did not matter, not when they could alter their forms whichever way they wanted if they so chose.

“Then think of it like this,” they-he-she whispered, leaning in close. “I could be _saved,_ ” a small chuckle rumbled in the space between their mouths. “You’re doing your _good work_ , trying to _save_ and _redeem_ , angel.” Hands trailed up his chest, circling over his body’s heart, pressing threateningly for a moment, pushing a gasp out of him. “Angels are never taught to _rise_ , only to _fall_ ,” a soft hum against his jaw, their lips just brushing, both of them breathing heavily as they teetered on the edge of a kiss.

“But you,” his demon continued. “ _You could be the first to make one **rise.**_ ”

Gabriel’s next breath shuddered, his entire body shaking, as he felt a stirring of Pride, of Lust, of Wrath, and he knew he was already _damned._

In the darkness, Beelzebub smiled, their-his-her teeth the only thing visible with the lack of light.


End file.
